Double
Transcript (Episode opens at the table) EB: Fred, Nat, sadly one of you will he evicted today. Fred: Uh oh! EB: And unfortunately, Nat, by a vote of 2 - 0, you have been evicted! Nat: DAMMIT! Steve: Watch your language boy. (Nat walks out onto the stage) EB: Wow, final four already! Well, here’s your next challenge. Today, you’re going to try to write the best stunt for your stunt double to perform. Whoever has the coolest stunt will become the final nominator, and will nominate two people for the last time. Steve: Go! (Sonic quickly writes a stunt) Sonic: So my stunt involves my stunt double running around in a circle like I do in my games. (Sonic’s stunt double is some random guy in a blue costume trying to run) EB: Interesting. Let’s look at Fred. Fred: Well I made my guy jump out of a helicopter into a Lamborghini which is falling to the ground, then he breaks his legs. Guy: MY LEGS! Fred: GET OVER IT! (Cut to Pearl) EB: Pearl, what are you having your stunt double do? Pearl: I’m having her fight a statue. (Pearl’s stunt double breaks her fist on a stone statue) EB: Wait, why? Pearl: I don’t know, it seemed cool. EB: Alright finally, let’s see what Gary’s doing. (Gary’s stunt double is driving a car as it’s burning, it slams into a wall, and he jumps out as it explodes) EB: WHOA! GARY WHOA! Gary: Meow, meow meow! (Three hours of work later) EB: Alright everyone, I am ready to see and judge your stunts. Steve: Me too. We will rate them out of ten. EB: First up, Fred. (Fred’s stunt double goes out into the area where the challenge is being filmed) Fred Double: You guys ready? (Fred’s stunt double hops out of a helicopter into a falling car but screws it up and gets crushed) Fred: WAIT THAT WASN’T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! EB: Eh 1/10 because it sucked and he died which is too graphic for this show and it’s going to lower our ratings. Steve: -1/10. Enough said. Fred: Noooooo! (Pearl comes out next) EB: Alright Pearl, wow me. (Pearl’s stunt double punches a stone statue and breaks her other wrist) EB: 2/10 for pity, because she broke her wrist. Steve: 3/10, also for pity. Steve: Gary, you’re up! (Gary’s stunt double leaps out of the burning/exploding car) EB: WOW! 10/10! Steve: Eh, I’ll give it a 9/10. Gary: Meow? Gary Double: Meow? Steve: Explosions scare me. Gary: Meow. EB: Finally, Sonic! Sonic: You guys ready? (Sonic’s stunt double physically can’t do the stunt) Sonic: Oof Okay. EB: 0/10. Steve: 1/10 because he tried. EB: Alright we averaged all the totals out and got our winner. Gary, you had a 9.5/10 which gets you the title of nominator once more. Gary: Meow! EB: That also means you got the most nominator titles this season, congrats. (At the table) Gary: Meow! Steve: I’ll translate against Gary: Meow, meow meow meow! Steve: First I nominate Sonic because everyone loves him and he might win. Sonic: I mean, I am quite lovable. EB: What about that movie you ha- Sonic: Not me, an imposter. Gary: Meow meow! Steve: My second nomination is Fred because I don’t like him. Fred: My leg! EB: While I sit here and wonder how a pet snail made it this far, you guys should go vote out either Fred or Sonic. Category:Evicted! Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:2019 Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Purple133